thecitybeyondtheveilfandomcom-20200215-history
Background: Detective
The detectives of the G.V.P.D. are grizzled veterans of the force dedicated to stopping criminals before they start and for bringing down more advanced criminals that require brainpower over brawn to stop. Sandwiched between the black and white world of a beat cop and the colorful world of a SWAT team member, the detective fits in an appropriately gray area. Their methods are obtuse, their behavior inexplicable-but their results-unquestionable. Detectives are given a lot of autonomy to crack cases and solve crimes, which may inflate their egos, but at their core, every detective is dedicated to bringing peace and justice to the citizens of gray vale. Skills: deception, intimidation Languages: 3 of your choosing Weapon proficiencies: pistol, shotgun, submachine gun Equipment: a detectives badge, concealed holster, handcuffs, non lethal baton, gray vale compliant radio Background feature: Keen eye When you are investigating a crime scene or interrogating a suspect, your skill in deception, insight, persuasion and intimidation is doubled. Furthermore, if you accurately link clues to suspects, you will know whether or not they fit regardless of the result of the interrogation/investigation. You cannot use this feature more than once on the same person or crime scene. d8Personality Trait 1 Leads are only as trustworthy as the people you get them from. and people are only as trustworthy to you as you are valuable to them. Always strive to be the most valuable person around. 2 My eloquence and sophistication are tools I use to avoid arousing suspicion myself. 3 I am a thrill-seeker, excited by covert and dangerous missions. 4 I live by my wits and always check every lock twice, just to be certain. 5 I never admit to my mistakes lest they be used against me. 6 I take every effort to be unnoticeable and blend into the crowd. Passersby rarely give me a second look. 7 I am prepared for any eventuality; including the day my usefulness as a detective comes to an end. 8 I always make certain to know my enemy before acting, lest I bite off more than I can chew. d6 Ideal 1 Suspicious: In my experience, everybody has something to hide, and what they hide can usually hurt me (Any). 2 Secretive: I trade in secrets, and am not about to let any of mine slip (Any). 3 Hedonist: Life is short. I live my life to the fullest, as I know any day could be my last (Chaotic). 4 Selfless: I use my position to help the downtrodden avoid persecution from the authorities (Good). 5 Patriotic: I am a loyal supporter of Father Psu, and see my role as a solemn duty and necessary evil to prevent anarchy (Lawful). 6 Manipulative: I use my knowledge to blackmail and manipulate others to my own benefit (Evil). d6 Bond 1 I was framed for a crime I did not commit, and seek to bring the true culprit to justice. 2 I am a part of an underground network that smuggles innocent civilians out of the city prior to being raided by the authorities. 3 I miss the glory days of this land. before the humans came. 4 I seek to prove myself worthy of joining the Black Fist inquisitors as a member of their order. 5 My sister was killed by a elvish triad, and now I feed them false information whenever possible. 6 My family was wrongly imprisoned, and I act as an informant in order to secure their release. d6 Flaw 1 I think too highly of myself, and have an exaggerated sense of self-importance. 2 I have difficulty trusting strangers. I see spies and informants everywhere. 3 Years of getting away with minor crimes has left me believing that I am above the law, and have diplomatic immunity above my station. 4 Years of seeing innocent people suffer have left me despondent and pessimistic for the future. 5 My desire for vengeance often gets me into trouble. 6 I am spendthrift, and share my wealth with the patrons of my favorite tavern.